1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Gasoline-dispensing, vapor recovery nozzles have heretofore been developed in sundry types; such nozzles--which include a member to seal with the filler neck of the vehicle's fuel tank--functioning to capture and return displaced fuel vapor, through a return hose, to the main fuel storage tank from which the fuel is dispensed. These prior gasoline-dispensing, vapor recovery nozzles are, however, subject to the objection that--upon the fuel tank of the vehicle being completely filled, and with the filler neck closed by the sealing members--it was possible for a careless or unscrupulous operator to continue the fuel delivery--this resulting in a quantity of fuel overflowing such tank and, through the vapor return hose, flowing back to the main fuel storage tank, at an overcharge to the customer. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to overcome such problem.
2. THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,299; 3,830,267; 3,840,055 and 3,866,636 are representative of the prior art known to applicants.